


The Protectors of Fodlan

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, M/M, Modern AU, everyone's friends and there's no war, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: The city of Fodlan is one of life and splendor, but also one of crime. In order to keep the citizens of the city safe, each of Fodlan's main three districts has superheroes that watch out of them and help defeat the crime that runs rampant.And one day the heroes that watched out for the Adrestia district will have to team up, and will find that they are mightier together than they ever were alone.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Happiness, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Leonie Pinelli/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Protectors of Fodlan

The city of Fodlan was one that neve slept, with the streets bustling at all hours of the day. It was one of life, and splendor. It was a city that deserved protection, a city that was protected.

There were three districts to the city, and in each of those districts were eight heroes that risked their lives so that the citizens could live knowing that there was someone watching over them.

The Emperor was one of these heroes.

Watching over the district known as Adrestia, the Emperor was truly one of the most gifted heroes Fodlan had to offer. Her body was able to heal itself so quickly that some believed that she was actually invincible. Added with her superhuman speed, strength, and reflexes she was quite possibly the most powerful hero that Fodlan had protecting it. (Not that she let the fact get to her head, she was only one person after all. The other heroes of Fodlan had their worth.)

That night was cool, with the air bringing the slight chill. Warning them that winter was soon to come. 

The Emperor had perched herself on the roof of a bank, a radio tuned into the police reports to try and see if any activity was happening in her area. It was while she was listening in on a rather boring report that her mind began ringing in warning. And she turned her head in the split of a second to watch as a man emerged from the shadows. 

Onyx was another hero that watched over Adrestia, and was the Emperor’s partner. (Or sidekick, as most liked to label him.) He was able to control and manipulate the shadows, and even travel through them. While on paper that power might not seem like much, in truth it was terrifying to see, the Emperor could only imagine what their enemies were thinking when they were suddenly pulled to the ground, or flung across the sky by their shadows. 

“Did you notice anything?” The Emperor asked as her partner came over. 

Onyx shook his head, the chunk of black hair that hung over one of his eyes flopping from the movement. “I spotted Justice and Dream at the Denny’s on 5th street, but I don’t know if they were patrolling or just getting food.”

The Emperor hummed, turning up the volume on her radio. 

Justice and Dream were two other heroes that watched over Adrestia, and they like the Emperor and Onyx were a team. Justice, or as he continually insisted on being called, The Bringer of Truth and Justice was a short man who never ran out of energy. Quite literally, from what the Emperor had been told, Justice never had to sleep. He was also able to take his never ending supply of energy and mold it into what were essentially laser beams. Which was pretty impressive to see, thought the Emperor would never understand how exactly he was able to do that.

And as for Justice’s partner, Dream… Well, the Emperor had decided a long time ago that she was better off not trying to figure out how  _ that  _ worked. Dream was… Well, a dream. Literally. From what he had explained, Dream was sort of a projection of sorts. When he fell asleep, his self (soul?) was able to leave his body to take on a form of its own. It was strange, even stranger considering that Dream was fully capable of interacting with the world around him. Seeing as he was a dream, Dream was able to change his form into whatever he pleased as well. A fact that made him one of, if not the most dangerous hero in the entirety of Fodlan. Though despite that, Dream hated fighting even if he was essentially invincible, and instead chose to hang back and use his power to heal instead of engaging in combat. (Unless it was absolutely necessary.) 

With a sigh, the Emperor turned the radio off, pulling herself to her feet. “It seems as though tonight’s going to be quiet, want to try and find a mugging?” 

* * *

“Help!” 

The Emperor skidded to a halt, Onyx escaping the shadow next to her at the sound. The two glanced at one another, giving each other a quick nod before rushing off into the direction of the voice.

Said voice had been coming from a nearby alleyway, and upon entering the two heroes were greeted by the sight of a young man who was surrounded by what looked to be one of the local gangs. An easy fight to be sure.

“Stop right there!” The Emperor demanded, and the gang members spun around. 

The leader, at least the Emperor figured he was the leader, stepped forward. Waving the pathetic little pistol he was holding around. “Get outta here, this doesn’t concern you!” 

“Does he realize who he’s talking to?” Onyx muttered under his breath, and the Emperor couldn’t help the slight smirk that pulled on her face. 

“You are threatening the peace of this city, and as it’s protectors any crime concerns us.” The Emperor informed him. “Put your weapons down and surrender quietly.”

“The Hell I will!” The man informed her, and he pulled the trigger.

The Emperor had enough time to roll her eyes at the juvenile display as she quickly stepped out of the bullet’s path. Honestly, didn’t these people understand that they were no match for a hero like her?

Engaging in the fight, it most certainly wasn’t the most exciting one that they had ever been to. One quick punch had been enough to take out the leader, leaving the rest to scramble around like headless chickens. At some point Onyx had warped over to the man they had been trying to mug, and using the shadows got him out of the alley so that he could go find a police officer before joining the Emperor in the fight.

Just as they almost had all of the gang members taken care of, the Emperor heard the loud bang of the gun, and her head whipped around towards her partner. “On-”

Before she could warn Onyx of the incoming bullet, a flash of light came out of nowhere, and the bullet whizzed past harmlessly as Onyx stumbled from the sudden impact.

“Honestly, Onyx, you really should be paying far better attention.” Fire Agate scolded, before he spun around and punched the shooter in the face. 

Out of all of the heroes in Fodlan, Fire Agate was probably the one the Emperor and Onyx had interacted with the most. Though the Emperor was well aware that that was in part due to the… relationship Fire Agate and Onyx had formed. Personally, the Emperor had no idea how to describe whatever was going on with them, but she was glad for it. It was nice seeing Onyx care for someone that wasn’t her for a change. 

Most of the citizens of Fodlan were under the belief that Fire Agate was, well, quite literally the sun. And even she had her suspicions. As the man radiated heat, and shone brightly during the night. Luckily both aspects of his power he could control, as a superhero that you could always see in the dark wouldn’t make for a very good one. Especially since heroes usually worked during the night. (Even more so, as the Emperor has heard that the villains Fire Agate goes up against solo have been known to end that fight blinded. Some permanently. 

Once the gang was taken care of, so the three heroes quickly left the scene for the police to handle. (Sure, they couldn’t stayed to give their statements, but the sky had lightened enough to show that the day was about to start.” It didn’t take them too long to find a lonely spot for them all to converse. 

Well, correction, for two of them to converse while the other stood there awkwardly.

“Onyx.... Emperor, it is wonderful to see you two.” Fire Agate grinned happily. 

The Emperor couldn’t help but roll her eyes, at her last minute inclusion into the greeting. It was no secret amongst the heroes that Onyx and Fire Agate had… Something going on with each other. Though none were quite sure what it is. Personally, the Emperor just hoped the two would just exchange secret identities with on another already. Especially since she had never seen Onyx look at someone like that before, and the two of them had practically known each other their entire lives.

“Slow night?” Onyx questioned, and the Emperor allowed herself to step back. Knowing full well that her existence had been entirely forgotten by then. 

“Hardly,” Fire Agate smiled, brushing some of his ridiculously long orange hair behind an ear. “I will have you know Aria, Venus and I had just teamed up to stop a bank robbery at the Fodlan City Bank.”

Aria and Venus were two other Heroes of the Adrestia district. Aria, like her name might suggest, used her voice as a weapon. Essentially, her voice could command anyone to do whatever she pleased. Once the Emperor had the honor of fighting alongside Aria, and at the climax of that fight they had won because Aria’s voice had caused the villain to stop in their tracks and start dancing a waltz. While hilarious at times, Aria’s power truly was horrifying. The Emperor was more than glad that Aria decided to use her gift for good.

Venus, was a bit of an enigma amongst the heroes. She was barely ever seen, and no one was entirely sure what her power was. Some say she has super speed, some say she can teleport, while others believe she has the power of invisibility. The Emperor herself had only seen Venus once in her entire hero career, and it had only been a glance. And the only public appearance the woman had ever made was just her stuttering out her name into the reporter’s microphone before disappearing into thin air. (If the Emperor ever did have a chance to have a proper conversation, she really did want to know why Venus chose that name for her hero persona.) 

“I’m surprised that Venus had decided to help you two.” Onyx hummed, the hint of something catching at the edge of his voice. The Emperor had an inkling of what he was thinking, as Onyx’s one and only interaction with Venus was the girl screaming upon seeing him and disappearing before that scream could even finish. 

“Yes!” Fire Agate smiled, “She has been trying so hard to work up the courage to help out, I am quite proud of her for her efforts. 

“Have you seen Huntress around?” The Emperor asked, realizing that there was one hero that had yet to be accounted for.

Huntress was a hero with superhuman senses, able to see, taste, smell, hear, and even feel things better than any normal human. And besides that she was also able to charge objects with kinetic energy. Turning something as innocent as a scrap of loose paper into a deadly weapon. 

“I had heard that Huntress has been invited by Silent Knight for a team up in Faerghus.” Fire Agate explained, “At least that is what Aria mentioned to me before we went our separate ways.” 

The Emperor nodded in acknowledgement of Fire Agate’s explanation. Team Ups between district heroes was not unheard of. From what she had heard, Fire Agate himself had been known to go to the Leicester District to team up with either Rosebud or the Beast. Silent Knight was a hero that a lot of people liked teaming up with thanks to his cheerful attitude and love of justice and chivalry. 

“Emperor.”

The Emperor looked over to Onyx, and with her attention he tilted his head towards the rising sun. “I believe we have somewhere we need to be in a few hours.”

Nodding, The Emperor and Onyx bid Fire a quick farewell before they began to head off towards a new destination.

* * *

And in another neighborhood, in a spacious apartment building a mask is removed and Edelgard Hresvelg awakens for a new day. 

**Author's Note:**

> About the powers.  
Edelgard’s (The Emperor) are self explanatory. She’s just superhuman.  
Hubert’s (Onyx) powers are like Doctor Facilier's abilities in The Princess and the Frog. I don’t know how best to explain it other than that.   
For Caspar, (Justice/The Bringer of Truth and Justice) as mentioned he never runs out of energy. How? I dunno. And he is also able to use his excess energy as weapons. And by that, it’s like Cyclop’s eye thing, only he can control it.   
Linhardt? (The Dream) Very complicated, and I accidently made him more overpowered than I meant to. But he doesn’t like fighting so it's okay. Think of him as, say, the dreamsand creatures in Rise of the Guardians. He’s a dream, but he can interact with everything going on in the real world.   
And Ferdinand (Fire Agate/Fire) he’s literally just the sun. Think of what powers the sun would have if it was a superhero, and that’s Ferdinand. Very hot and bright. And while I know Edelgard is supposed to be better than him at everything, with Ferdinand being the sun that means he’s also light (I guess?) And there’s nothing faster than the speed of light.   
Dorothea (Siren) was someone I was having troubles with. As I wasn’t entirely sure what sort of power fit her, but since Dorothea’s character is centered around singing and the opera I figured what better power for her than to use her voice as a weapon? Writing this I realized her name should be Siren, so I’m going to have to go back and change her name to that real quick.  
Bernadetta (Venus) is another character I was struggling with. At first I was thinking about having her control plants, but then I was thinking if I wanted to involve the characters of the other houses I wouldn’t want any overlapping powers. And really, if anyone’s going to be controlling plants it has to be the man himself, Dedue. So I decided to give her a power (or powers) that would help her feel more comfortable being out and about in the world. She just chose the name Venus because thinking of carnivorous plants makes her happy.  
And finally there’s Petra. Who, once again, was someone I struggled with. I was thinking of having her control water, before I remembered that Brigid is known for hunting, and a lot of her supports revolve around that. So I decided to base her powers on what I thought would be useful for hunting. And increased senses was one. And then I just threw in the turning items into weapons things in because I thought that would be cool.   
And for the few characters that were mentioned. As of now I’m not planning on giving the other house characters powers. The only character that’s not from Black Eagles that I have an idea for (Besides Dedue, and probably Dimitri because that’s a given) is Marianne. (The Beast) I do feel bad about that name, but I didn’t know what else to call her. (If you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me.) Marianne is a shapeshifter, and is able to change her form to various animals. The other heroes mentioned are Ashe (Silent Knight) and Lorenz (Rosebud.) And as I mentioned, Dedue’s the one who's getting plant powers so Lorenz has no control over plants. He just chose that name because he really likes roses.


End file.
